The Past Will Catch You
by SonofaBacchae
Summary: AU Established Rizzles. How innocent can Maura be? After all she is the daughter of Paddy Doyle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.**

**Other Disclaimer: There will be f/f sex; not sure how graphic yet though. This first is really tame. Also includes violence but hey it's a crime show.**

Detective Jane Rizzoli sat in the driveway of her house in relief after the 48 grueling hours spent searching for the most recent perp. Unfortunately, the perp had been the better part of that assignment; she had had the feds breathing down her neck. A light turned on in the front hall and she saw her wife's trim silhouette bend down; no doubt straightening up their son's shoes that he always left in the doorway. A feeling of contentment washed over the tired woman as she watched her soul-mate move through the house tidying up, hair bouncing slightly and curves emphasized by the silhouette. A smile touched her lips and she forced her body to move from the car and into the house silently.

Maura stood unaware of the scrutiny washing dishes humming softly to herself. The brunette slowly crept up behind her and caught her in an embrace about her waist. The blonde melted into her captors arms laying her head back on a broad shoulder and resting her hands on Jane's arms encircling her. Jane nuzzled her hair and neck then began placing small kisses along Maura's jaw letting her hands slowly migrate, only to be caught by slender ones. "Jane, Dominik will be home soon with dinner. I had him run out to grab Thai food." A pout formed on the taller woman's face, "I'll quit when he pulls in the drive. I promise." A musical laugh came from the smaller woman, "I remember what happened last time you said that, Jane." Jane chuckled, "we had a good time." "Yes, until your mother and Det. Korsak found us in a very compromising position. You gave me explicit instructions to keep us from that revealing situation again. Although, you did turn a lovely shade of red…."

"Ack! Don't talk about Ma or Korsak while I'm trying to get you into bed." Any further 'persuasion' was put on hold by the sound of the front door opening. "I think they forgot the egg rolls Maman." Jane pulled away to grab plates while Maura got drinks. "I didn't order them, Dominik, I ordered tofu and spring rolls." They all sat at the table, both Jane and Dominik pulling a face at the news. "So Mom did you get anywhere with your case today?" "We got the guy and a confession today. Since the case took up the last few weeks I was thinking this weekend we could catch up on the yard work, clean the car and finally get to the that sprinkler that your maman keeps bugging me about."

The women watched their son squirm before he finally burst. "But I thought we were going to go see the Red Sox! You said I could bring Kyle and I already told him and I can't back out of that. Do you know how lame I'd be? Uncle Tommy said he could get us into the dug-out and …." He trailed off at the Cheshire grin on his mom's face. "You're yanking my chain aren't you?" "You have a chain? I didn't see one on your jeans," Maura said with a straight face, knowing full well what he meant. "Gah!" the teen exclaimed while going back for seconds.

"We are going though, right?" he asked in a slightly worried voice. "Yes we are going. Your maman's sprinkler is just going to have to wait." "I said I would just call and have someone come fix it." "Maur I am a plumber's daughter. I can fix a leaky pipe, and I won't even try to break your bank." "I'm getting it for free then?" A blonde eyebrow raised and was answered with a sexy smile, "well I didn't say it wouldn't have a price." The boy shot from his chair, "La, la, la, la, la, la. Don't talk like that while I'm in the room." "Like what?" Asked Jane with an innocent face; "I just want those enchiladas for dinner."

Dominik shook his head and took his plate to the sink, "I'm going to go do my homework." After he left the room Maura chucked a small sauce container at Jane, hitting her in the chest. "Go take a shower Jane. I'll clean up." "Or we could both go shower and have Dom clean." With a roll of her eyes Maura flicked the drying towel at her wife. "Fine, I'm going. I'm going. Just don't come trying to get into my pants later." "You won't be wearing pants later," Maura muttered.

* * *

"_Kane's shit went bad, boss." A feminine voice came over the phone. "Calm down," replied Red calmly as she leaned back in a battered blue couch that smelled like stale beer. "Is this a secure line?" "No I'm on my cell." "Alright, meet me where we had dinner last week. And get me another burner."_

_The blonde woman walked to her closet and began pulling out something more suitable to wear than cargo pants, an oversized band tee and converse. She found a respectable pair of tailored black jeans, a tailored oxford shirt, and a pin-striped vest with a red tie. She found her black oxford shoes by the shoe polish on the table. In front of the mirror Red pulled her hair out of the ponytail and ran her fingers through the gentle curls to make it sit in a messy, sexy style. Grabbing her fake id she headed toward the car port debating between her black Yamaha motorcycle and the black jeep. She chose the jeep regretfully and made the quick drive to Lucien's._

_The maître d' smiled at the handsome woman and lead her to a crowded dining room, right next to a loud dinner party; she came here often enough that the staff knew her preferences. She ordered a Sam Adam's Boston Lager for herself and a glass of the house cabernet sauvignon for her companion. She spotted her caller crossing the room and took a moment to appreciate her; her dirty blonde hair was very curly and framed a strong face. High cheekbones accented intelligent brown eyes and beautifully shaped lips. She wore a low cut dress with ample cleavage in a burnt umber, its hem just a little too high on her thighs showing off her long toned legs. Red took a moment to ponder what was under the dress. _

_Her companion caught her wandering eye and Red winked. She took a seat and assured the maître d' that they would be ready in a few. "Terry. I was beginning to worry." "Hello Kenny, sorry I killed your phone," she slid a new burner phone to her boss. "Do you know what you are going to have?" "A friend of mine suggested the veal." Terry continued to look over the menu feeling eyes upon her until a waiter took their orders and quickly left._

_Red put a hand out and clasped Terry's, looking very much like a couple on a date. "You said there was a problem?" She prompted in a quiet voice. "I did. Kane had a few of her girls keeping an eye on one of our businesses that has been having some trouble. We thought it would be a few hoodlums looking to cause problems." "I take it it wasn't." "No, we saw some of Paddy's runners making deals and a fair amount of coke passed hands." "I take it that's not why you called though." "No, they moved in to warn off the boyos when another group of Paddy's drove by and shot up the lot. One of ours is dead and they definitely made Kane. We got pigs swarming." "Damnit. Keep an ear out on the cops; let's see if they connect us to the action. I'll handle the boys and see that it stays outta our holdings." Their dinner arrived and they continued to talk business until dessert. _

"_Sorry to spoil your evening Kenny. What did you have planned?" "Just studying I'm taking an anatomy class online." "On top of your normal load? High school is hard enough without adding to it. You should be doing what other 16 year olds are." "I have more ambition than most people twice my age. And you should talk, you're only 3 years older than I am." "Then let's go act our age my friend. Take me out; I want to go dancing." Red rose and led Terry to the door with a hand to the small of her back._

_It was a ten minute walk to one of their haunts and the girls chose to cut down an alley. Both of them heard the heavy footsteps gaining on them. "He's not this dumb is he?" "Hey ladies!" was suddenly shouted at them. They continued walking ignoring the lug, pissing him off, "I said hey you fuckin' dykes. Let me show you how a real man feels, baby." Terry rolled her eyes and stage whispered, "And people wonder why I gave up men." "I said…"he started as he put his hand on Terry's shoulder. She flipped him over her body and he landed on his back breathless._

_Red put her foot on his throat before he could stand. "You know I don't like it when people touch my friends without asking, especially, when they're my date for the night." As she spoke she removed the tie and button up revealing a white A-shirt beneath. She picked him up by the front of his shirt and sent her elbow into his face a couple of times. She lifted him back up off the ground and landed a few more hits to his ribs breaking two. A couple guys heard the noise and came to investigate the fun their friend had found. _

_Their surprise was comical and they about started to go after the women, until both stepped into a sliver of light revealing their features. "Oh shit," one of them exclaimed. The oldest of the group was pushed to the front, "uh, Red and, um, Arrow. We didn't realize that was you. Sorry, it won't happen again. We'll make sure he learns whose who around here. Johnny's new to Boston." Terry spoke up, "get your trash out of here before I get tired of hearing your voice; otherwise you'll be short a tongue." The men hastily grabbed the humiliated man and ran to the echoes of feminine chuckles._

_Red removed her tank and used it to wipe the blood off of her elbows. She tossed it into a barrel that the homeless often used for fires then donned her shirt and tie. A hand reached out and grabbed Terry, pulling her tight to the taut body of her friend. "Well I'll admit I'm in the mood to dance," Red commented as she slid a thigh between the other woman's legs._

_They continued on to Lilith's, the female bouncer's nodding in greeting as they entered. The music was loud and the bodies on the floor reeked of sex and alcohol. Lilith's was one of a couple ladies bars under Red's protection, but this one was special since it was one of her main hubs of business. But she'd promised her date a night on the town not business so they took to the dance floor quickly losing track of time. The beat pulsed through them and bodies gyrated against them quickly spiraling into a maelstrom of animal heat. They wound up back at Terry's to finish out the early morning in a blaze of ecstasy._

_The next morning Red's other phone rang. She blearily reached out and grabbed the phone hustling out of the room to ensure her second in command wasn't woken. "Hello?... Yes, of course I will give the doctor a call for you, mother…. Au revoir." She punched in the number her mother had told her, "Hello, yes I'm calling on behalf of Constance Isles to cancel her appointment... How rude me, this Maura Isles…." _

**This started as idea for a Xena uber that I realized was really close to a possible AU for these lovely ladies. So I tweaked it to fit but don't be shocked if it isn't completely in character as I still consider it a Xena uber.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have never tried to write a crime procedural so bear with me here. That being said nobody watches R&I for the crime.**

**Trigger warning: dead guy who has been worked over**

_Paddy was sitting in his back office when Red knocked on his door. "Come," he responded gruffly. She entered and closed the door plopping down on his couch. He took in her choice of clothing: tennis shoes, baggy jeans and a plain red tee. "Ah, Red what's brought you by. It's not anything serious I hope." "I hope not Paddy, for your sake." "Threats so early and hardly subtle, I thought I had taught you better."_

"_You misunderstand, that wasn't a threat; I can do better. My news just seems a little concerning and it seems you would be greatly affected." "Of course, always looking out for the old man's interests. What have you heard love?" "Besides your guys selling coke on my land? Two groups of yours had a shootout down at Royals. My girls got caught in the cross fire, otherwise I might have stayed out of it and asked you to take it out of my zone. As it is I don't like it when my gals get hurt and one of them is dead. You can imagine how perturbed I am. And I can imagine how this is affecting your loyalties and profits."_

_Father and daughter sat back observing each other, while Paddy debated internally. "Fine Red, I'll tell you this. There's a lot of wasted potential by limiting what goes through your businesses. Rourke and Niall think it's worth something and I don't care who controls it so long as I don't lose money and Rourke and Niall make it out alive." "They're just gonna bring the cops down on us with an electron microscope." She continued as she got up to leave, "I'm going to keep my holdings, Paddy." Paddy let a proud smile briefly grace his features at his daughter's retreating back._

* * *

It was Sunday morning and Jane and Maura were lounging in bed. Jane's head rested on her wife's breast as she dragged a fingertip along bare skin. She watched Maura's pale stomach tighten as she hit a sensitive spot. Muscles rippled as she fingered a scar Maura had gotten as a teenager in a car accident. She watched as the finger trailed up and ran a nail along the underside of a perfect breast and felt the body beneath her hitch a breath. Maura's nipple hardened as she swirled around it. Jane adjusted, about to latch onto that enticing nipple, when both of their cells rang.

With a sigh of disappointment they answered, "Rizzoli." "Dr. Isles." When they were both off the phone the brunette pushed herself up in a push-up motion only to flop back down with a sigh. The blonde laughed and tangled her fingers in dark hair, "hold that thought, honey. We will come back to it."

They arrived in the parking lot of a burnt out warehouse which was already filled with police cars and the coroner's van. Maura went ahead to the body while Jane found the officer in charge of the scene. "Any witnesses?" "No detective, there was no one in the immediate area when we got here and if anyone was in the warehouse, they snuck out while we were doing the initial work. Some teenager's skating around found the body." "Thanks." The detective walked over to the body, Korsak already standing by Maura's right side.

"What do we got?" "GSW to the forehead, execution style. Kids a mess; looks like someone worked him over before finishing the job." "ID?" "Yes, a Brock Niels. Age 25, he's an organ donor." "Anything else in his pockets?" asked Frankie as he walked over. "$4, a stick of gum and a girl's number, someone named Kendall written on a bar napkin from the Blue Dragon." Maura spoke without looking up, "Blue Dragon caters to heterosexual, homosexual, pansexual and bisexual clientele. Kendall isn't necessarily a woman's name." "Been frequenting lots of bars, Maur?" teased Jane with a raised eyebrow. "Not recently, no."

The detectives spread out to canvass the scene leaving Dr. Isles in peace. "Pool of blood over here; the splatter looks consistent with the wound if the gun man was standing here," Jane gestured. "With the victim kneeling in front of him…. But this is the only blood I see." Korsak filled in the blanks, "vic was tortured elsewhere." "Like the warehouse," pointed out Frankie. With a nod Frankie continued on the exterior and Korsak accompanied Jane inside. Theyy found only a metal framework was left standing covered in ash and soot and the detectives pulled out their flashlights to navigate the treacherous floor.

Quickly moving through the death trap they found what was once a small office in the center of the building. Inside was grisly; a metal chair was bolted to the floor in the center, a pair of chains with cuffs hung from the ceiling off in the corner. The chair and chains were freshly cleaned with bleach but the surrounding floor was splattered with blood, urine and excrement. They continued on, making sure to let CSU know to collect evidence there. About ready to call it quits, Detective Rizzoli turned to her partner, but was distracted when something reflected the beam of her flash light. Everything else was too dirty and corroded to reflect the light. The older man reached above his head with a gloved hand and pulled a hammer from behind a pipe. The head had obviously been cleaned with bleach and likely the wood handle wiped down, but it was something. A further search of the area turned up no other evidence.

The detectives decided to grab a quick lunch down the street from the precinct before getting started to give Maura time on the autopsy. When they got to the station she had yet to begin the autopsy due to an urgent request on forensics by Detective Crowe. Upstairs the group began their victim board. "Okay we have Brock Niels, a 25 year old white male," began Korsak as he taped a picture of the vic to the board. Frankie sat at his computer, "he's in the system. He's got a rap sheet as long as my arm: possession of drugs and guns, drug trafficking, petty theft, DUI, aggravated assault and arson. You know you're all around nice guy…. There's more, part of the foster care system from 7 to 15. He dropped off their grid then. Last known home was in Southie 5 years ago."

"Let's check out that bar after I get back from the autopsy," Jane called as she made her way to the elevators. Maura was finishing the Y-incision as she walked through the double doors. The medical examiner smiled at her wife and continued to work in silence enjoying watching her squirm. Eventually she cracked, "so what do ya got?" "Have Jane, what do I have?" "Yeah, yeah. What do you have oh brilliant Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts?"

Maura smirked, "Caucasian male mid-twenties in relatively good health though looking from his skin tone and elasticity it is likely he is suffering from mild malnutrition and dehydration. I retrieved a .45 caliber bullet from the occipital lobe." Pointing to the shoulder, "posterior dislocation of the humerus of both shoulders, three broken ribs, severed posterior cruciate ligaments… that's the ligament at the back of the knee, broken mandible, and all of his fingers are broken. Also abrasions on, and inflammation of, the wrists and ankles and ecchymosis across nearly 70% of his body."

"So they strung him up by the cuffs and he struggles. They beat him up some, managing to dislocate his shoulders, break some ribs and break his jaw. They let him down and he tries to run so they slice the back of his knees and tie him to the chair by his wrists and ankles. Then they break his fingers with the hammer. They go to kill him outside the building, but he can't walk…. Maybe they throw him over their shoulder since there were no drag marks."

"That's all a matter of conjecture, Jane. Why would they break his jaw early in the process?" "Okay, maybe the order is a little off but it's still plausible. But why kill him outside of the warehouse?" "I'm not the killer, Jane, I don't know." Jane let her playful side show, "ah but would you tell me if you were the killer?" Maura seemed to ponder it, "no I don't think I would. Much like being a robot, it would be in my best interest to plead innocence." Jane came around the dead table and got in the blonde's personal space. "Ah, but you Maura Dorthea Isles cannot lie so all I would have to ask you is 'did you kill this man?'" Maura locked eyes with her pursuer, "and are you going to ask me over dinner every night? I can think of better dinner conversation," she gave a sexy smile.

Senior Criminalist Susy Chang burst through the door, "Dr. Isles I noticed …." She trailed off frusterated that she had interrupted another of their moments. Maura took a step back from Jane and turned to Susy, "What did you find, Susy?" The interloper shot a quick glance at the slightly glowering woman beside her boss, "well the handle of the hammer was wiped clean of prints but I noticed a stain on the wood so took a biopsy. The preliminary results indicate blood." The detective jumped in, "whose? The vics or the perps?" "We aren't sure yet, Detective. The blood is being analyzed now, but it is possible it's neither's." Maura smiled at her subordinate, "good work, Susy." The woman quickly fled the morgue.

"I'm going to go check out the bar and if nothing comes up I should be home right after." "Okay, I wish I could join you; however, I am far from done…. Dinner should be on the table at 7:30." They separated with a quick kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

_Arrow sat on the beer stained blue couch watching Tag and Red playing pool as she was on hold. Red wore nothing but basketball shorts and a sports bra using it to her tactical advantage whenever Tag was about to take her shot. Tag was a short imposing woman; she stood around 5'5", was barrel chested and had lethal weapons for limbs. Her hair was black and cut stylishly disheveled adding to her gruff image in jeans and an open leather vest with nothing under it besides a Glock at her back. They were the same age, but Tag had an older look to her visage brought about by some of the shit she'd seen._

_Red hit a bank shot sinking two balls with ease. "Damn, how do you always do that?" questioned the dark haired woman. "Its simple physics and geometry my friend," Red responded as she took a swig of her Harp. The 8 ball she had been aiming for went awry when Arrow decided to distract her by slipping her hand up her mini-skirt, flashing the boss. Tag nodded appreciatively at her girlfriend and sank her next two shots for the win. "What did you win?" called Arrow. "A weekend vacation with a lovely woman, free of all business." "And what if you had lost?" Red came behind the couch and spoke in her ear, "then I'd be the one escorting you to the mountains for the weekend."_

"_So I was a prize was I?" "No!" her girlfriend exclaimed emphatically but was at a loss as to how to explain it. She was the muscle of the group, not so good with words. "No," cooed Red. "Uninterrupted time with you was the prize. That's hardly the same. I mean you could always turn the victor down and go alone. I'm sure your left hand would keep you company." She shot a glare at the smirking woman. "Fine, I'll take Tag. We could use some quality time."_

_Finally the other end of the phone was picked up. "Yes, I'm trying to get a hold of Rourke to schedule a meeting with…. Too busy? You don't even know who wants to meet your boss…. Fine." She hung up the phone and threw it across the room, "dick." "I take it doing things in a civilized manner was a failure." Tag snorted and Red continued, ignoring the interruption, "I guess we will have to stoop to his level. You can't expect a dog to act like something it's not. Get your gear."_

_The dark haired woman closed her vest, threw on boots, strapped an extra 9 mil to her leg and slid two blades into her boots. Arrow put on high heels and grabbed her purse with her .22. Red dressed in jeans, a long sleeve shirt with knives strapped to her forearms and work boots. They all climbed into the black jeep and made their way to a strip club on the far side of town; the place was skeezy and the girls obviously drugged up. Imperiously they strode through the place towards a back hallway only to be stopped by two big bruisers._

_Tag rolled her eyes and pulled both guns on the men, hands steady. They stepped aside and Red motioned for her to stay with them. The other two continued on down the hallway to an open doorway where rowdy men sat around playing poker. Arrow found the bodyguard in the room and sidled up to him pressing her breasts against his arm. Players scattered when they recognized Red, leaving Rourke with an imperious look on his face. _

_Red took a seat across from the man who stood trying to gain an advantage. "You know, Rourke, I like you. I always felt we were honest with each other. You told me that any of your people in any of my protected businesses would be on their best behavior and that you would not try to smuggle anything in under my nose. And I told you that if I were to find out about you infringing on my territory… that I'd have you made into a eunuch. Lucky for you, it wasn't your boys selling drugs at Royals." The balding man swallowed heavily; facing Red in person was much different than plotting against her while she was across the city._

"_So I'm going to assume that your boys that came in shooting were protecting your investment in our dealings. An honorable cause no doubt and I'd be content with this little chat of ours. But that leaves me with a problem, your boys need more practice at the range 'cause they killed one of my ladies. I don't like to put a price on any of my people, but if I must…. I want the Blue Dragon." His face turned red and he blustered a response._

"_That is ridiculous! I will not give up my best spot for selling meth, and it's the only place I showcase my girls. You have no proof it was my men at Royals and even if it was, that place for one whore is not going to happen." "You are going to try to convince me to let you keep it by the skin and drug trades. That's hardly a smart move on your part. You are going to regret fighting me on this Rourke; Niall will be more than happy to help turn your prime profit into a joint partnership between us." _

_Red stood and turned towards her compatriot who had the guard sitting in a chair and was on his lap. "Leave the poor man be, Arrow." The scantily clad woman slid off the aroused man and followed her boss out the door. They collected Tag at the door and returned to the bar they used as a base. "Tag get a crew together and take the Blue Dragon. I want it tonight; I have a meeting with Niall tomorrow." _

_Tag took off on her motorcycle and Arrow made her excuses. Red took out her cell and noticed that it was only 9pm, plenty of time to put in an appearance at Constance's cocktail party. She walked to a cute town house 13 minutes away and let herself in. Upstairs she exchanged her rough and tumble look for something befitting the daughter of Constance Isles. Maura slid into a blue pencil dress and heels. Another 20 minutes later in the bathroom had her hair flowing down her back and her mascara just right. A silver Porsche sat in the garage waiting for her._

_In no time at all she was pulling into the valet and handing over her keys with a smile and a polite 'thank you'. She confidently strode into the gallery and tracked her mother down, "Mother, what a lovely turn out. Your nymph sculpture is drawing quite the crowd." "Thank you dear. They are either in love with it or I have offended all of their sensibilities." "Both, Mother. It is the very offensive nature of the work that they cannot tear their eyes from and will keep them talking long into the night."_

_The Dean of Admissions of BCU politely interrupted their conversation, "ah, Miss Isles, your mother was just telling me that you are looking into going into the medical field." "That's correct. I find the human body incredibly fascinating and have already begun my studies." "What field of medicine interests you most?" "Honestly, I'm not sure. I would prefer to get experience in Medecins Sans Frontieres, but eventually I would enjoy working with cadavers as a medical examiner." "Maura, has a good heart Jonathan." "Yes that seems an… interesting choice of careers, not something I would expect from a lovely young woman as yourself." Maura gave a bashful smile, "the dead need someone to seek justice for them. They can no longer speak so I will be their advocate." "A noble idea, to say the least."_

_The conversation continued on around the young woman, but she pulled back and took to observing the guests. Her father was speaking to a small group of suited men about the Senator's latest speech. A pair of lovers were quietly whispering in the corner, faces close together. An attractive young man, with slightly too long arms, kept glancing her way; when he noticed he'd been caught he turned a brilliant shade of red. _

_An artist friend of her mother's stood by the nymph sculpture and was giving her an interested look. They had had a brief and torrid affair the last time she had been in Milan, and by the looks of it Genevieve wouldn't mind rekindling the passion. She'd keep it in mind, though she needed to prepare for her geometry test in two days' time. _

_The door opened and handsome older gentleman with grey temples walked in with a stunning older blonde woman on his arm. Just behind them, though obviously part of the group, came another man and woman, also a couple. He was dashing in a suit, as was she. Maura felt her heart beat quicken. In a dress the new comer was gorgeous, in a mini skirt sexier than hell, but in a suit Arrow could down right soak her panties. _

_The dark complexioned man with her was her 'boyfriend' or so her parents persisted; it wouldn't due to have a lesbian as a daughter. In truth her 'boyfriend' was as gay as she; they helped each other stay in the closet at their parents' insistence. In the closet being a relative term for everyone knows, but the charade persists to avoid making waves; after all who doesn't notice a woman in a suit more handsome than all the eligible bachelors in the room. Tom really was a nice guy though; he was studying to be a nurse and volunteered at the elderly home two nights a week._

_Maura approached the foursome, "Mr. and Mrs. Sykes you are looking very well tonight. Thank you for coming to support my mother's work; she will be pleased you are here. Brianna, a pleasure to see you as always." The group took it as sarcasm, for Brianna Sykes and Maura Isles were always at odds. The younger Isles was unfailingly polite, but her words left something to be desired and Brianna could be out right cruel. "Hello to you as well, Thomas. You look fabulous in that suit. How are your studies going?"_

_The older couple took their leave and Tom began recounting a sweet story about one of his elderly patients. Brianna was boredly staring at Maura's chest while her date was wildly gesticulating his story. Maura began squirming with arousal causing Brianna to smirk at her. A chirping sound alerted Maura to a message:_

_**Adrian Cassidy (10:47 pm):** It's Done._

_Brianna's phone buzzed and from where Maura was standing she could just make out the text upside down:_

_**Lover (10:47 pm):** It's Done._

* * *

Detectives Rizzoli and Korsak stepped into a lively bar in the heart of the International District, flashing their badges at the bouncer. They scanned the crowd noticing the mix of couples on the dance floor and up at the bar. Eventually they pushed through the throng and reached the bar where two bartenders were pouring efficiently.

"What can I get ya, tall dark and handsome?" the male bartender asked Jane. Korsak hid his smile behind his hand as Jane scowled, "the name's Detective Rizzoli and this is my partner Detective Korsak. Did you see this man in here recently?" she held up a picture of the victim. "Brock? Yeah, he was in here… oh probably a week ago." "Have you seen him anywhere since?" asked Vince. "No, he and I run in different circles papa bear." Korsak visibly bristled.

This time Jane had to school her features, "did he meet up with anyone? Maybe someone named Kendall?" "Nah. He was in here nursing a beer looking lonely most of the night." "You said you run in different circles…." "Yeah I keep my nose clean, but Brock was always getting in trouble with someone or other." "Do you know what he did for work?" "Officially or unofficially?" "Both." "He's a dock worker, officially. Rumor has it he's a drug runner." "For who?" "I don't ask questions, lady. I just listen to people's woes and poor 'em a strong drink."

"Did he tell you any of his woes?" prodded Jane. "Plenty of 'em," the young man nodded. "He was outta work for a couple weeks a while back. He's been through three boyfriends in the last three weeks, beat the shit out of the first one. Tried to go off coke. He made it a day…." The detectives noticed a troubled look on his face and kept silent. "Strange thing. Right after he hit his boyfriend he came in all busted up, wouldn't say a word about it. Normally he can't wait to tell the story of any bruise no matter how lame or how badly he lost. That's when he tried to get clean. When he fell off the wagon he came in really depressed and my boss said he was barred from the premises. Brock was a good guy, good tipper, he just had some problems. I argued to let him stay. Eventually, the boss lady backed down. As long as he doesn't bring that shit in here, he can stay."

Jane passed the bartender a business card, "if you think of anything else, give me a call." Korsak led the way back to the car and Jane noticed the time, "damn, I'm not going to make it in time for dinner. I'll be lucky to get any by the time I get home." "Don't tell me Doc would hold it against you?" "No but have you seen how much Dominik eats?"

**Damnit double lives are so hard to keep track of…**

**Maura Isles = Red = "Kenny" Riley**

**Brianna Sykes = Arrow = Terry Bree**

**Adrian Cassidy = Tag = Kane Doran**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to get this out. I had most of this chapter written when things happened like a coming out issue and moving across the country. But I'm back so sit back, relax and comment.**

**Ok rating changed to M cause I thought the girls were getting a little bored of the teasing with no action. There is a note where the action begins and ends in case that isn't your cup of tea or you think I write sex horrifically. **

**Just a character reminder:  
Maura Isles = Red = "Kenny" Riley  
Brianna Sykes = Arrow = Terry Bree  
Adrian Cassidy = Tag = Kane Doran**

Jane got home at 9:35 and smiled at Dominik who was watching the History Channel with his mother asleep, head on his shoulder. She placed her weapon in the drawer in the kitchen and noticed a plate of food left for her in the fridge as she grabbed a beer.

Deciding to free Dominik from his prison she scooped the little blonde into her arms and carried her upstairs. After a moment juggling the body cuddled to her chest, she got a hand on the knob and opened the door, closing it with her foot once inside. Maura had already changed into Jane's BPD t-shirt and silk boxers for bed, so the brunette got her wife settled under the covers and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Back downstairs Jane popped her plate into the microwave and grabbed her beer. The teen turned off the tv and sat at the table while Jane ate. "Mom, can I borrow the car tomorrow?" "You have a car." "Well yeah but…I-kinda-have-a-date-with-Cindy-and-she-really-likes-cars."She put a disbelieving look on her face, "You have a date? As in a real date and not the kind where your Uncle Tommy tries to set you up?" "That happened once, Mom, once." "Fine your maman will take the Prius to work and you can take the Audi…. If…" The boy groaned. "If you give us the rundown on her after your date." "Fine, I get the car for a little gossip." 'It's not gossip; it's detecting. Not just anyone can date the son of a detective." The blond boy rolled his eyes and said goodnight.

Jane finished her beer and washed and dried her plate before going back to their bedroom. She stood in the doorway tuning out Dominik's music and just appreciating the sight before her. Maura had pushed the covers down to her hips and the worn shirt had ridden up exposing her toned belly. One arm lay up by her head and the other sat on her breast, Blonde hair lay disheveled on the pillow and her face was set in a cute pout.

She shut the door and quietly moved into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. A minute later she returned in a pair of cotton boxers and slid into bed. Sensing her nearby Maura rolled onto her side and Jane spooned up against her back. Her hand began softly rubbing the blonde's stomach and hip. A few minutes later a sleep thickened voice drifted up, "Either move that hand up or down." The big spoon chuckled, "sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. You just looked so cute and soft."

======================================Sexy Times Start Here

She stopped her wife from turning over to glare at her for the soft comment and moved her hand up cupping a full breast and kneading it gently. Maura emitted a soft groan and dug her ass back into Jane's crotch. She reached down and pulled the shirt off revealing warm smooth skin to taste. Her lips and tongue trailed across her neck and shoulder as her touch grew firmer eliciting soft murmurs of approval.

Maura pulled away from the embrace and turned the tables. Green eyes held brown as she pushed Jane onto her back. Jane sometimes had a problem with the position due to Hoyt; she needn't have worried as Jane was completely with her this night. She took a firm nipple in her mouth and gently sucked. Hands tangled in her hair pulling her firmer to her feast. Jane's hips bucked when teeth gently scraped over the hardened bud and Maura switched to the neglected breast, letting a hand continue to play with the free one. A long deep moan came from Jane as Maura's thigh slid between hers. The brunette grabbed a nearby pillow to muffle her voice.

With a smile the blonde slid down her lover's body trailing kisses and nips along the way, simultaneously pushing Jane's boxers off. When she encountered a thatch of dark hair she nuzzled it heightening the anticipation. After a moment she settled between spread thighs throwing them over her shoulders. Using her index finger's she parted glistening folds and took one long lick from bottom to top. A muffled groan just reached her ears. She affixed her mouth to her pulsing clit and suckled listening to every murmur from the excited woman. Jane's legs began to shake and her hips pumped in vain; she was nearly there. Maura speared her tongue in and out of her until she came, yelling into the pillow. As she came down from the precipice Maura licked the remaining wetness from the engorged lips.

Jane reached down and pulled Maura on top of her to share a heated kiss while Maura rubbed against Jane's thigh. Jane finally broke the exchange with a strangled groan before slipping out from beneath her wife. With a wave of her hand she made Maura stay just as she was, on all fours facing the headboard, breasts swaying with each breath. She scooted across the bed to come up directly behind Maura and ran her hands over her tight ass. She squeezed, kneaded and stroked the covered flesh until body before her was humping the air.

She slid two fingers in the crotch and ran them through the dark hair, giving a little playful tug. Her index finger dipped into Maura's sex and both let out a gasp, "God Maur, you're so wet. If we had the house to ourselves…." Jane slid the silk boxers off the smooth ass giving it a kiss before delving into nirvana. A pink tongue swirled deep in her depths then coming back to lap at the nectar. She pulled her tongue out replacing it with two fingers. A steady rhythm built between them with the brunette thrusting harder every time she heard a moan from behind clenched teeth.

"Another" the blonde gasped and Jane complied adding another finger penetrating her core. She loved to completely fill her wife, even stretch her a bit which three usually did. But tonight she was so aroused that three fingers were gliding effortlessly not quite filling her completely. Jane wanted to add a fourth, but wasn't sure how Maura would react, so she didn't. There were quite a few things she didn't do in case her wife wasn't amenable.

"Fuck" brought her back from thoughts of what else she'd like to do to her flexible lover. "I need…I need…." Jane ran two fingers of her other hand over Maura's clit then collected her wetness on those fingers, which she brought to Maura's mouth. Her own taste sent Maura over the edge and her skilled tongue fellating the fingers muffled her cry. They collapsed to the bed and fell asleep, Jane's fingers still encased in wet warmth.

=========================================================End Sexy Time

* * *

_Maura stepped into her running shoes and grabbed her keys off the hook on her way out the door. The morning was still dark with the streets illuminated by the lampposts and chance automobile. Forgoing her usual stretches since she was running a few minutes late, Maura set off at a light jog down the street. A mile out she came across a park and chose to cut through rather than go around. She crossed the bridge on the other side of the park and a few minutes later crossed the train track._

_Here she broke into a fast run covering the next 2 miles in 14 minutes. She hustled up the back porch of her townhouse and stripped out of her clothes on the way to the shower. A quick rinse later had her throwing on faded jeans and a flannel shirt. Red took a moment to place her Glock 17 at the small of her back and strap knives to her forearms. She pulled her burner phone from the kitchen drawer and grabbed her work boots. A quite honk let her know her ride was there; she hustled up throwing her hair into a baseball cap._

_Arrow sat in the driver's seat with a black coffee awaiting her boss; Tag was passed out in the back seat. "How was your night, Arrow?" "Oh you know, same ol' same ol' boss. Got home late and found my dog had chewed through my favorite pair of shoes." Red reached back and smacked her enforcer's legs, "how 'bout you lazy?" "Bout me what?" came a confused voice. The ladies in the front seat rolled their eyes at their tired companion._

_They pulled into a sports bar and sauntered inside. The room was hazy with smoke and the Patriot's game was on loud enough to drown out the shouts of the fans inside. This time Arrow stayed in the main room chatting up the bartender and clientele while the other two went into the back. Niall was already waiting for them, "Red it's been awhile. Have a seat would you like a drink?" "No. Tag here would like a double of Jameson though."_

_Niall turned to the other woman and showed no hint of emotion at his gaffe; Red didn't like her lackey's to be ignored like everyone else did. To do so made them little more than slaves, or so she said, and slaves held little loyalty to their master's. He motioned for his personal waiter to get the beverage. "Tag you are welcome to have a seat as well." She inclined her head in acknowledgement but stayed leaning against the back wall._

"_So to what do I owe your presence? I take it you didn't want to watch the game with me." "Some of your men were selling cocaine at one of my establishments." The balding man was no actor and his look of surprise was almost comical. "I assure you I had no idea. Are you sure they were my men? You know Rourke has been sniffing around you, always has." "It's not him. He and I have a deal in the works and he wouldn't want to jeopardize it; in fact his men busted yours in a show of good will." _

"_Well I assure you I will look into it Red. It might be one of my lieutenants getting to big for his britches." "Of course," nodded a blonde head as she leaned over his desk catching eye of his paperwork. With a subtle move one of the blades fell into her left hand which she brought to rest against his right cheekbone. "I hope you find out who did it. I would hate to be wrong in blaming you," she dragged the blade across his cheek a red line appearing in its wake. "If I were to find it happening again well…" she trailed the blade down his lips, throat and chest coming perilously close to some important organs._

_She sat back in her seat with a saccharine smile, her blade back out of sight. Niall shot a quick glance at where his security should have been only to find him unconscious on the ground with the short woman on the other side of the room. He mulled over her words in an effort not to let his temper boil over. Red was ice cold, the queen of the dead and nobody ever bested her in a rage. "I recently heard that you and Rourke got into business together?"_

"_Oh you know how it is…. I overheard some gossip that some Columbians were causing trouble at the Blue Dragon, so I went to Paddy a couple nights ago and intimated that I could lend a hand. Despite his normal inclination that we stay out of each others business, he seemed to think it was a fine idea. We could show some unity in the face of some interlopers. I went to Rourke and he accepted my help saying he was a little short-handed. Last night we took out the fools and now I'm slowly taking the place over. In exchange he can call on my people if he needs a little help."_

_She stood up, "think on it a bit Niall." _

* * *

Maura's heels announced her presence in the bull pen before she was in sight; Frankie was just getting off the phone with 'Kendall's' number. It turned out to be an escort service. "Test result came back on the blood from the hammer. It is a match to one Tobias Rourke." "Why do I know that name?" asked Frankie. "He's one of Paddy Doyle's top three," commented Det. Korsak. "He's also on the list of top criminals with Vice and Narcotics," added Jane. "Alright kids let's put out a BOLO on him and we can go to his last known residence. Maybe we'll get lucky."

At that moment anther detective walked in the pen dressed much like Jane, "sorry, I'm new to the station. Could someone point out the human trafficking desks?" Frankie quickly stood up and smoothed his tie for the short woman. "Hi, I'm Detective Frankie Rizzoli, this is the other Detective Rizzoli, Jane, this is Detective Korsak and this is Dr. Maura Isles Chief Medical Examiner." The group shook hands with the new comer. "Hello I am Detective Adrian Cassidy. Dr. Isles, you seem familiar." "Well, I attend numerous events it is possible we have met at one of them." "No, no," she said shaking her head, "I don't usually go to events unless Brianna drags me. Ah that's it, I remember now. We've met at an art gallery or seven that she dragged me to. To the rest of you it's a pleasure to meet you. So, who is getting lucky?" She smiled a disarming grin.

Maura spoke up, "a suspect in a case is high profile so the detectives are hoping for a quick and easy retrieval of Tobias Rourke." "Really? Rourke? That guy is bad news so if you manage to get him let me know. I have been trying to nail that son of a bitch for years. Good luck with the retrieval. It was nice to meet you all. Which way did you say the desks were?" Frankie pointed them out for her, "thanks a bunch."

…

A piece of red stationary sat under Tobias Rourke's gin and tonic when he returned from the head. On it read 'we can tolerate our true enemies, but not the back stabbers and betrayers – Tag'. The aging man grabbed the note and took it outside to smoke a cigarette. He watched the edges of the paper curl until flame consumed the entirety.

…

**Quote by Sanji Paul Arvind**


End file.
